User talk:Marc404/UNSC Kindred Defiance
G'day mate. First up, I have to say that while you seem to have put a lot of work into this article, it must be changed in order to comply with our Canon Policy, which includes unrealistic and god-modding offences. There is quite a lot wrong with the article, so I'll get right into it: #Installation of a reversed-engineered energy projector, hardlight guns, and plasma torpedoes. Just... No. Covenant technology was routinely demonstrated as being extremely sophisticated and well above humanity's grasp; refining energy shielding to a point it could be issued to Spartans took at least five years alone, and that's with access to thousands of examples and some of the greatest minds in the UEG. Considering that the mainline UNSC (Spirit of Fire does not count as it lost contact prior to reaching Shield 0459) did not even encounter hardlight weapons during this period, and it appears that they didn't get a closer look at Covenant warships until 2552, it is highly unrealistic to expect the UNSC to rebuild functioning versions of these weapons, test them, make them compatible with their power networks, and then begin issuing them to the fleet for combat. ##Remove any mention of them from the article. #NOVA bombs were still in prototype stage by August 2552, and there's no evidence they were even conceived of at this point. There's no way that a production model was shipped out before the project was even begun. ##Remove any mention of the NOVA bomb. #Not a major issue, but "CA" is canonically the hull classification symbol for a Heavy Cruiser. Also, "Experimental Heavy Cruiser" would imply that it is in no way suited for combat. ##Change the hull classification symbol to "CA", and its classification to a "Heavy Cruiser." #Please crop your image so there isn't so much space left over to the side and bottom of it. I'm assuming you used Microsoft Paint, but even had has a crop tool for this purpose. Isn't required, but would make the article look more professional. #No ship class would only consist of a single warship without a very good reason, as oftentimes the lead ship and her sisters would be built simultaneously; this allows them to speed up production while also correcting any weaknesses discovered during construction. Even the Halcyon managed to spawn fifty cruisers, eleven of which were built to the original design specifications. Especially if it's so apparently effective. ##Change it to a very limited-production class. #There were no 'Spartan Companies' outside of the suicidal SPARTAN-IIIs, least of all one that would be led by a Spartan-II Lieutenant Commander. The reason why select Spartans like Carter-A259 were given commissioned officer ranks was so that way they had the authority to change mission parameters while they were in the field - they did not have the training to coordinate armies. Even worse, giving them this job would essentially leave them so busy that they'd never be able to be deployed into combat. Thanks for spending all those credits on an armchair admiral. ##Remove the "Spartan Ghost Company," or change it to a standard Spartan team of some sort. #So on top of it being a dedicated capital ship, it's a stealth ship? First of all, the largest stealth ship in the UNSC, the Point of No Return, was only the size of a frigate. It was also very poorly-equipped for combat, so I doubt you can pull it off for this. Second of all, to remain stealthy, you gotta move very, very slowly - prowlers were stated as being the slowest ship in the Navy by 2552, and even the Point of No Return was only able to power her engines to 30% of their rated output - essentially, a battleship would be a sitting duck while in stealth. So it is incapable of the hit-and-run attacks that you describe. Although it's possible for a larger ship to remain undetected, the way you described it is not going to work. ##Remove the stealth systems. #UNSC Ships were outgunned when compared to their Covenant counterparts, enough that they often need two or three ships to beat them. Just mention that it could match Covenant ships around its size. #The Covenant were able to effortlessly track UNSC ships through slipspace - that's why the Cole Protocol was implemented, to make sure that the Covenant weren't following a given ship. So besides the fact that they didn't even see High Charity before its arrival at Delta Halo, and ignoring that the Defiance didn't get immediately blown up by three hundred angry Covenant ships, why didn't a single one of them chase it? Especially when it caused them so much destruction behind their lines. ##Remove its encounter with High Charity. #What's the point in having a randomised identification code? The point of it is to broadcast it as a friendly ship to allies - without it, you risk incurring some friendly fire. Also, turning it off won't make it any harder for the Covenant to find you. ##Remove it. #RED FLAG is repeatedly stated as only having a single ship partake in it. ##Remove its planned participation in the operation. #If it was last seen by the Pillar of Autumn, then why does the UNSC confirm its survival days later at Tribute? Doesn't sound like its gone missing at all. #Change Spartan lasers for ONI-derived pulse lasers. #And now it has Forerunner propulsion systems. Again, the UNSC only found working examples at Trevelyan in 2553, which were not only discovered after the war, but directly integrated into the Infinity. ##Remove the Forerunner engines and slipspace drve. #Nanolaminate is almost universally shown to be weaker than Titanium-A in nearly every known instance that a Covenant ship is pitted in combat. So you don't want to be using a subpar armour to protect the sensitive areas of your ship. In addition, its lack of availability and the UNSC's inexperience with working with it at the time would make it unlikely for them to use it on warships. ##Remove it. #Energy shields were not fitted onto ships until the end of the war. #Covenant starship technology is not like lego - you cannot rip off a part of the ship and stick it in another without horrible problems occuring. Again, same issue as with the other Covenant-derived technology. Besides, if the point is to be a ship that excels at ship-to-ship combat, why bother with this? All it does is render your ship a sitting duck to opponents and leaves your complement extremely vulnerable when departing. You have two weeks to fix all of these issues on your article, or the page will be namespaced.